Henry Blackburn
Sergeant First Class Henry Blackburn is one of the believers of Task Force Tribulation. He's a former United States Marine and has more knowledge on the Antichrist than anyone else, making him the go-to guy for leads on the enemy and\or intelligence on the enemy. Appearances Henry Blackburn is introduced in Forgotten: Apocalypse, during the Second Seal Judgment, AKA WWIII. Specifically, he's present during the Battle of Sulaymaniyah, where he is fighting in Captain William Anderson's squad against the Global Violent Group, an elite group of terrorists based from around the world. His acts are as follows: *Participates in the United States Invasion, defending New York. *Is rerouted to Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq. *Fights to attack the Afghans in Sulaymaniyah. *Destroys a jammer in Sulaymaniyah to bring air dominance over the city *Survives the Wrath of the Lamb. *Escapes Sulaymaniyah *Endures the Trumpet Judgments. *Buys a gun to assassinate the Antichrist *Attempts to assassinate the Antichrist. *Witnesses the Antichrist being assassinated by someone else. *Has a lucid dream about Solomon Lewis. Later adventures After his little adventures in the Middle East and America, Blackburn is transferred to the GC One World Unity Army during the events of Forgotten: Armageddon, where he's thrusted into the chaos and violence of Operation Armageddon. His adventures take a turn for the worse, best and both. These adventures are as follows: *Participates in the Battle of New York. *Fights Russians during the Los Angeles Invasion. *Participates in the Battle of Himachal Pradesh. *Loses half of his team to a massacre staged by the Russians. *Blackburn retires from the military and joins Captain Price's Task Force 141. *Blackburn returns to Afghanistan and kills Volk. *Blackburn assists Sadye Weible, Elizabeth Johnson, Captain Price, Yuri Danilova, and Izaak Scantlan in fighting and killing Ahmed Barak's associate and brother, Faruk Al-Barak, but not before Faruk brutally stabs Sadye with her own knife. *Blackburn saves Sadye Weible from certain death when Nikolai transports the team to Himachal Pradesh, India-only to be compromised by Vladimir Makarov and his Inner Circle. *Blackburn participates in the Battle of London. *Blackburn goes on an operation in Sierra Leone to intercept a package of bombs ordered by Solomon Lewis to be shipped to Paris, France. *Blackburn heads to Bosaso, Somalia, to intercept the cargo, believed to be unguarded, but find Ahmed Al-Asad, Makarov's lieutenants guarding the package (ironically, Overlord, AKA Nicolae Carpathia, notified TF141 about Al-Asad, but Price wasn't notified due to a miscommunication). *Blackburn intercepts one of Makarov's top lieutenants, Ahmed Al-Asad, and later kills him-but not before blowing up his own fortress with his own weapons. *Blackburn is taken prisoner, along with the rest of his men while infiltrating Vikhoreevka 36 Oil Platform, East Russia. *Blackburn is liberated by Task Force 141 *Blackburn goes to Paris, France to prevent Solomon from blowing up the capital city during the Battle of Paris, but he's unable to find it before the nuke explodes. *Blackburn fights Russians in Czech Republic, Prague, where he witnesses Vladimir Makarov and Solomon Lewis interrogating Aram Kharkov and his girlfriend, Alena Korsakov. *Aram is unable to save Blackburn before he's wounded by shrapnel from a bomb. *Despite his injury, Blackburn fights his way toward a building, where he collapses from his wound andis immediately tended to-and saved-by Serbians. *Blackburn participates in a joint operation to take down Inner Circle soldiers in a mine in Siberia and rescue Aram Kharkov; the mission succeeds, but everyone in his squad dies-except Soap, Sadye, Sandman, Price, and himself. *Blackburn and the others are captured by the American Inner Circle and transported to New York City, where a series of Afghan Inner Circle forces lurk. *Blackburn meets MeKenna Weida, former German president and current TF141 operative, who gives him a lead on Solomon's location (Makarov is dead at this point). *Blackburn assists MeKenna, Sadye, Price, and Soap in taking Solomon down, but leaves them on their own when he totals Solomon's getaway car for them. *After MeKenna Weida kills Solomon Lewis, Blackburn witnesses on live television the Inner Circle devising the "final solution": attack Europe. *Blackburn participates in the Hamburg Invasion. *Blackburn participates in the Battle of Berlin. *Blackburn participates in the Battle of Jerusalem-until Jesus Christ returns. Trivia *The dialog during the scene in Forgotten: Apocalypse where Henry meets Kelsey Eversmeyer is a reference to T3: Rise of the Machines. *Henry Blackburn is a reference to the protagonist from Battlefield 3. *Henry Blackburn, Yuri, Price, and Soap seem to be friends, as both of them act like the four of them are brothers. *The way MeKenna kills Solomon is a reference to how Blackburn did it in BF3 (in the book, Blackburn sees the event unfold on national TV, but he isn't there personally). *Solomon Lewis is Henry's archenemy. *Oddly, every time he is faced with a gang of enemies Henry always takes a soldier's weapon and then kills his buddies with the gun before slaughtering the attacker himself with the same gun. He even does it even though there's only one enemy to kill and\or when his gun still has a full mag. *Blackburn and Solomon have one thing in common: both of them like fighting with hand-to-hand combat. *It's odd how Blackburn decided to abandon MeKenna's makeshift "assault team" after totaling Solomon's getaway car; he probably didn't want to put himself in danger (this is evident when Sadye sees Blackburn is no longer in the car when it totals Solomon's car). *Blackburn's nickname, "Black", is a reference to his favorite animal, the Black Bear. *Blackburn makes great friends with Russians, particularly Nikolai Danilova Junior, Yuri Danilova, and Aram Kharkov. *Originally, Blackburn was supposed to kill Josh Gulledge, but this was changed. *There is a cartoon that Blackburn posted on his Facebook account showing a cartoon character killing himself trying to work on a computer and he actually shows it to Solomon Lewis and Nikolai Danilova a couple of times. Solomon is annoyed but Nikolai loves it, claiming the computer "isn't obeying his risen lord." Gallery Kill the terrorist!.jpg|Blackburn killing a soldier inside the train with his own weapon In the train.jpg|Blackburn inside the train Solomon.jpg|Blackburn and Solomon Lewis Marines in Santa Monica.jpg|Blackburn (middle) in LA during the Los Angeles Invasion An A-10.jpg|Blackburn atop a building in Berlin during the Battle of Berlin An earthquake!.png|Blackburn looking at a building falling during an earthquake A Marine with an M4.jpg|Another photo of Henry in LA Roycewicz.png|Blackburn looking at a Ranger Captured.jpg|Blackburn before being captured by the Afghans Snowmobile.jpg|Henry (above) driving a snowmobile Akimbo G18s.png|Henry with akimbo G18s A fictional movie poster.jpg|A fictional movie poster belonging to Henry Henry's hostage situation.jpg|Henry held hostage aboard the oil rig Blackburn in a Subaru.png|Henry pursuing Vladimir Makarov Meeting the Russians.jpg|Henry during the Battle of Himachal Pradesh KABOOM!.png|Henry seeing the bomb explode in Paris An SAS commando.jpg|Henry in SAS garb during the Battle of London A typical E.O.D suit.png|Henry's EOD suit Akimbo G18s.png|Henry with akimbo G18s Henry in a snowmobile.jpg|Henry driving a snowmobile down the Hindu Kush Blackburn in NY.png Wallcroft.png Chase.jpg Blackburn in NY.png|Blackburn in NY Blackburn with a Saiga 12K.jpg|Blackburn after the Wrath of the Lamb Henry vs. a Saudi gunman.jpg|Blackburn killing a Saudi Inner Circle gunman A Marine gunner.png|Blackburn with a light machinegun A GTA soldier being knifed.gif|Blackburn stabbing an Inner Circle soldier Violence.gif|The notorious cartoon Blackburn posted on his Facebook account Locked on!.jpg|Blackburn using a Stinger to shoot down an enemy fighter jet Ready, aim, fire!.jpg|Blackburn using an IGLA to shoot down a helicopter An RPG-7 in use.png|Blackburn holding an RPG-7 with a scope Gaz.png|Blackburn's best friend, Gaz A Blackhawk.jpg|Blackburn's Blackhawk in a coastal city in the Middle East Akimbo USP .45s.png|Henry with akimbo USP .45 pistols Quotes and dialog (Henry enters a room with Crazy Girl playing on a stereo inside a bar in New York City; he sees Kelsey laying down on a booth) "Hey, you're Kelsey Eversmeyer...I'm Henry Blackburn." (Kelsey looks at him blankly) "I...uh, I'm a Unity Army soldier; former Marine." (Kelsey springs up) "A former Marine?" "Yeah." "Oh, good! I thought you were a Russian trying to kill me!" "Do I LOOK like one?" "Kind of." "Okay, so what's going on?" "What are you talking about? It's-" (Kelsey hugs Henry) "I heard some patrons say it was the end of the world, Henry! It's true! The Stock Exchange's being used as a forward rearming post for the Russian Arm-!" "I get it, Kelsey." "You sure, Blackburn?" "Yeah." "Uh, okay. Anyway..." (Kelsey's voice falls to a whisper) "Get me out of here!" "I, uh, I'm trying." "You think I'm crazy?! Some Russians tried to kill me!" "Okay, I get it. I just-" "Hey, Black! We gotta go! And who's this with 'ya?" "Hey! Isn't she Kelsey Eversmeyer?" "Yep. Never thought I'd see the day." "Yeah, surprised me too." "Okay, new plan: Kelsey's coming with us!" "YAY! Finally, I've found some company!" (Henry throws her an [M4A1 with ACOG scope and M203 grenade launcher) "Take this and stay with me; Russians are everywhere." "Got it." - Henry, Captain Anderson, and Kelsey Eversmeyer during the Battle of New York. "Take this and stay down!" - Henry to MeKenna after giving her an M4A1 with ACOG scope after the Wrath of the Lamb in Forgotten: Apocalypse. "Shoot! Justin, that rifle's a beast!" - Henry to Justin Beiber after he blows up an Afghan Inner Circle sniper using an M4A1 grenadier during the Battle of New York. "I wanted to give you this for your birthday, but I decided to give you this now-ahead of time." - Henry after giving MeKenna a taser a few days before her birthday during the Hamburg Invasion. "Incoming!" - Henry to John "Soap" MacTavish before saving him from a missile during the Middle Eastern Invasion. "'Why not get a Specter in there and sink the whole stinky thing in the river?!' That's absurd!" - Henry to William Wallcroft during the Battle of London. "LOOK OUT!!" ''- Henry seconds before the nuke goes off at the climax of the Battle of Paris. ''"Just go! GO!" - Henry before the Wrath of the Lamb kills half of his squad. "Makarov? Nah, he's just a good dog gone bad." - Henry to John "Soap" MacTavish about Vladimir Makarov during the Los Angeles Invasion. "Sweet dog, man! You nearly killed me!" - Henry after Yuri Danilova nearly blows him up with an M203 during the Los Angeles Invasion. (Henry enters a restaurant with the song Georgia Peaches by Lauren Alaina playing on a jukebox) "Hey, Black." (Henry notices Kelsey) "Hi, Kelsey." "Did you see the news, Black? They're talking about you!" "They are?" (Looks at TV) "Huh, they are." "You're famous, Blackburn!" "Yeah; feels good feeling appreciated." (an explosion goes off outside and Kelsey screams) "What was that?!" "RPG!" "Black, what should I do?!" "Get down, Kelsey! We've got company!" -Henry and Kelsey sometime later during the Battle of New York. "I...I can't marry you." "What?" "I'm....sick." "Sick?" "I have cancer." (''Henry freezes) ''"Cancer? No, wait. You're perfect; you're 19." "No, Henry. I found out two years ago and I'm not responding to treatments." "You're kidding me." "It's true." "You've stopped responding to treatments? Ouch. So, why didn't you tell me?" "The doctor said I should live a normal life as best I could-I didn't want anyone to be weird around me." "Including me?" "Especially you, Henry! Y'know, I was getting along with you just fine!" "So what?!" "So I accepted it and YOU happened! ''Tearfully ''I do not need a reason to be angry with God!" (Ellen runs off) "Ellen, wait!" - Henry and Ellen during the Battle of London. (Henry sees Ellen sitting on the steps of a barracks at an SAS\IUnity Army base and forward operating base, or FOB, in Hereford, England. Henry walks to her, but Ellen recoils) "Don't touch me, Henry!" "What?" "I'm sorry, Henry. I can't see you anymore. Please leave." "Okay, I'll leave, but hear me out about this. I...uh, I thought about what you said about you not having a reason to be angry with God and I think you're on to something." "What are you talking about?" "You said you didn't have a reason to be angry with God." "Because I said you happened when I accepted that I should live life best I could." "Yeah, but-" "But you're not helping!" "Of course I'm helping, Ellen." (sits down) "Listen, you said the doctor told you to live life normally as best as you could and you were getting along just fine until-" (he imitates Ellen) "'You came along.' I came along because I...you're my friend." (Ellen sobs) "I wanted you to know, Ellen." "Henry, you distracted me from living a normal life." "I did? So that's what you meant when you said that I came along." "Yeah. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone. Forget it, Henry." (Ellen breaks down in tears) "I can't marry you and I can't hang out with you." "You can't hang out with me because of leukemia?" "Yeah. I'm very sorry, Henry. I wish this never happened, but it is happening." "But leukemia isn't contagious. I mean, where'd you catch this?" "The nuke in London." "You nearly caught it, Henry!" "But I didn't-" "And I have it." (Henry grabs Ellen and shakes her) "I don't wanna lose you, Ellen! You're naked without me! You NEED me, Ellen!" "Listen, Henry! I can't do this anymore!" (Ellen runs into the barracks) (to himself)'' "You blew it, Henry. You've failed your mission; you lost her."'' - Henry and Ellen in Hereford after the nuke in London explodes. (Henry sees Solomon holding Elizabeth "Liz" Johnson captive and tries to rescue her, only to be held back by Makarov's men) "Let her go, Solomon! She's not worth it!" "Let her go?! LET HER GO?! Never! She's mine!" "Henry, don't!" "Just surrender and she lives, Henry." "Never! Not unless you let her go!" "I'm sorry, Black." (slaps a piece of duct tape to Liz's mouth) "Now who's the lucky one, eh?" (Muffled) "Destroy this place, Henry! Destroy the beating heart in the wall!" (mockingly) "Yeah, Black! Destroy its beating heart in the wall!" (Muffled) "Henry!" "Shut up, woman! You know better!" "Let her go, Solomon! She's not worth your trouble!" "Oh, yeah." "Jeez, what's your problem, man?!" "SHUT UP!" (shoots Soap) (Muffled) "SOAP!" "I'll do it!" "NO!" (BLAM!) "Yuri, do it!" "I got her!" (fires USP .45) "You missed!" (Henry breaks free) "YAAAH!!" (Muffled) "HENRY!" "So, who dies first?!" "YOU'LL NEVER WIN!!" (Blackburn shoots Solomon, but misses) "It's not about winning!" (Solomon fires his .44 Magnum, but it's empty. Henry tackles him) "Now, you'll die!" "NEVER!" (Solomon grabs a pair of Samurai swords and slashes Henry's breast plate open) "Now, you will DIE, Blackburn!" (Muffled) "Henry, look out!" "Who dies first, eh?" (Muffled) '' "No! Please!"'' (Nathan Lynn crashes into the room, slicing Solomon's swords with a pair of axes) "I'll take care of him!" "Go for it!" (Nathan cuts down Solomon's swords and tackles him, but Solomon pins him to the wall and beats him while Henry unties Liz's feet and hands.) "You okay?" (Muffled) "Yeah." (Henry rips the tape from Liz's eyes) "Now you're okay." (Unshackles Liz's arms) "Now beat the crap out of him." (Muffled) '"Sure."' '"Go for it."' (Liz runs at Solomon, knocking him down, but Solomon knocks her away, grabs his .44 Magnum and points it at her head) "You're good, soldier! You are good! What's next?! I'm not afraid to die! How about you?" (Muffled) "I'm not afraid to die!" "How about your friend over there!" (Muffled) "NO!" (Liz runs at him again and kicks his groin while bashing his head into a bulkhead. He gets up, but is kicked in the face and knocked out for a moment. She kicks Solomon's limp body.) (Muffled)'' "Not today, I'm not."'' (Yuri runs to Liz and rips her tape off) "You alright?" "Yeah." "Let's go!" "Not yet." (Solomon tackles Yuri) "NO!" (Price tackles Solomon out of a window) "He's not waking up, mates! Let's go!" "Not yet." (Henry plants C4 on the Hind parked on the roof and the walls) "Time to blow!" (Presses detonator) - Henry, Captain Price, Soap, Yuri, Liz, and Solomon on the roof of a hotel during the Battle of New York.